Main Flirting signs boys
by 1 m a y a 4
Summary: Whereas I have found something cute between Lucy and Natsu. Who knows maybe it's happening to anyone in real life as well :
1. The way he looks at you

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Whereas the flirting signs implies to a certain party following it up with the certain parties opposite flirting way. IF YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT, YOU MY DEAR FRIEND/ READER/ SUPPORTER ARE A FLIRTER IN A WAY. NO HARM INTENDED. =)

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED! Fairy Tail is rightfully owned by Hiro Mashima! To whoever, wherever I found this flirting signs DISCLAIMERS are applied! I think there are more flirting signs for both parties!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

Lucy always wondered why Natsu had the tendency to stare at her from quite some time. Be it out of daily routine or out of the blue, she still wondered why he keeps looking at her.

So when he asked her partner / best friend, she was surprised with his answer.

"What? Is it wrong to keep an eye out for my best friend? Besides... this helps me keep watch on the guys that try to look at my precious best friend in a dirty way"

He said grinning at her before he turned his back and retorted with Gray's insult of the day. Whereas Lucy was left alone looking or more like staring at her best friend with a blush on her face.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

The sequel of this story is Main Flirting signs + girls~

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Bishies oujisama' & 'His Obsession' & 'When will you confess?' & 'Natsu's pet' & 'My personal butler' & 'Top Secret' & 'Blazing Fire'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	2. Lift his eyebrows

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Whereas the flirting signs implies to a certain party following it up with the certain parties opposite flirting way. IF YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT, YOU MY DEAR FRIEND/ READER/ SUPPORTER ARE A FLIRTER IN A WAY. NO HARM INTENDED. =)

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED! Fairy Tail is rightfully owned by Hiro Mashima! To whoever, wherever I found this flirting signs DISCLAIMERS are applied! I think there are more flirting signs for both parties!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

Natsu wondered why Lucy, his best friend, partner, resident Fairy Tail mage, would always turn red from the compliments she gets from guys. Even when she has girl time talk with her girl friends Levy, Erza, Mira and the other girls.

Though it surprised him when she blushed like a tomato one time.

"Say Luce, why do you like being complimented? Also when you do I don't know whether you like it or not because you mutter or blush, you're such a weirdo" Natsu said, pointing out what he had observed.

"First of, I like being complimented because it makes me feel special. Second, I just don't know how to react to certain compliments. Third, who are you and where is Natsu?! The Natsu I know isn't this observant!" Lucy ranted and waited for his response.

"What do you mean where's Natsu? You're so mean Luce! When it comes to you I'm always observant! Why do you think I asked you that question if I wasn't looking at you?" Natsu said, expecting a pissed of demon Lucy.

Instead he got a blushing wide eyed Lucy. This clearly confused our resident Fire Dragon Slayer, so on instinct he lifted his eyebrows, while he still looked at her and plainly asked.

"What?"

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

The sequel of this story is Main Flirting signs + girls~

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Bishies oujisama' & 'His Obsession' & 'When will you confess?' & 'Natsu's pet' & 'My personal butler' & 'Top Secret' & 'Blazing Fire'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	3. Adjust his clothes

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Whereas the flirting signs implies to a certain party following it up with the certain parties opposite flirting way. IF YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT, YOU MY DEAR FRIEND/ READER/ SUPPORTER ARE A FLIRTER IN A WAY. NO HARM INTENDED. =)

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED! Fairy Tail is rightfully owned by Hiro Mashima! To whoever, wherever I found this flirting signs DISCLAIMERS are applied! I think there are more flirting signs for both parties!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

Lucy twitched as she watched her partner, walking beside her all the while he kept on fixing his scarf, for the last 30 minutes.

"Dang it Natsu! Stop touching your scarf, is something wrong with it? You're driving me crazy with all the tugging your doing!" Lucy exploded, still heading towards the guild.

Natsu pouted cutely at his best friend, ignoring her angry state and face for that matter.

"But Luce! I don't know if I should let you use it or just hug you to keep you warm!" Natsu exclaimed, a toothy grin on his lips.

Lucy gapped at him, Natsu. Natsu Dragneel was thinking of letting her use his precious scarf?! The scarf his adoptive father Igneel left him.

"Oh I know!"

"We're here!" Natsu shouted, kicking the guild doors open. Some hey's were heard. Natsu wandered to the job request board, Lucy on the other hand headed straight to the bar.

Mira seeing her favorite celestial mage went to entertain her, but squealed instead when she saw the scarf Natsu treasured was wrapped around her neck.

"Natsu doesn't ever give his scarf to anyone, he must like you so much to give it to you Lucy!" Mira gushed like a teenager girl that saw her crush. While Lucy blushed at her sudden assumption.

"He doesn't like me Mira-san, he just lent it to me for extra warmth" Lucy explained. But alas her blush only intensified when Natsu ran up to them a request in hand, showing it to Mira before he dragged Lucy out of the guild. Preferably to pack some stuff for the mission.

Back at the guild Happy was happily munching on a fish while Mira smiled at the two younger mages that had recently been to her bar.

"Those two are too cute for their own good"

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

The sequel of this story is Main Flirting signs + girls~

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Bishies oujisama' & 'His Obsession' & 'When will you confess?' & 'Natsu's pet' & 'My personal butler' & 'Top Secret' & 'Blazing Fire'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	4. Checks his facehair

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**Summary: **Whereas the flirting signs implies to a certain party following it up with the certain parties opposite flirting way. IF YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT, YOU MY DEAR FRIEND/ READER/ SUPPORTER ARE A FLIRTER IN A WAY. NO HARM INTENDED. =)

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers:** STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED! Fairy Tail is rightfully owned by Hiro Mashima! To whoever, wherever I found this flirting signs DISCLAIMERS are applied! I think there are more flirting signs for both parties!

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

"Why do you keep checking your face?" Lucy asked her best friend, who happened to be walking beside her. I mean who wouldn't ask him that, it was a rare sight for anyone to see the great destructive Salamander of Fairy Tail to be concerned about the way his hair looks.

"I just want to look good, walking beside Fairy Tail's magazine girl of the year" He said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck his cheeks having a pink-ish color. Lucy blinked and blinked before she busted out giggling at him.

Natsu groaned as his face turned green to purple from the contraption they were on, the train.

"You know Natsu, I like your hair it's so soft and fluffy despite how spiky it looks" Lucy said, running her fingers through it, Natsu's head was on her lap in hopes of making him feel better.

Okay so maybe Natsu didn't need to always check his face, because he could always be close to her like this thanks to his motion sickness.

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

The sequel of this story is Main Flirting signs + girls~

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Please Support my other stories_'Bishies oujisama' & 'His Obsession' & 'When will you confess?' & 'Natsu's pet' & 'My personal butler' & 'Top Secret' & 'Blazing Fire'_**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


	5. Sits closer to you

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**Summary: **Whereas the flirting signs implies to a certain party following it up with the certain parties opposite flirting way. IF YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT, YOU MY DEAR FRIEND/ READER/ SUPPORTER ARE A FLIRTER IN A WAY. NO HARM INTENDED. =)

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers:** STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED! Fairy Tail is rightfully owned by Hiro Mashima! To whoever, wherever I found this flirting signs DISCLAIMERS are applied! I think there are more flirting signs for both parties!

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

The Fairy Tail guild has always been known for their noise everyday be it morning or night, Fairy Tail would always be noisy partying their hearts out. Today Fairy Tail is making noise for a different reason, because of a certain *cough*couple *cough*.

Somewhere inside the guild sat Natsu and Lucy. The blonde beauty busy reading a book, whereas her pink haired partner kept on pestering her on a mission, but refused to move from her spot and reading for that matter. So the Fire Dragon Slayer gave up and plopped his head on the table they were at, noted that the boy held the girl's hand as he slept. In return the girl grasped his hand back, both of them having no intentions of leaving each other.

The whole scene was watched by the whole guild.

Fairy girls gushed:

"Awww that was so sweet!"

"They look so cute!"

"They are so together!"

"I wonder what flowers would Lucy like for her bouquet?"

While the Fairy boys ranted and cursed:

"That damn Flame head!"

"No Lucy-chan is taken!"

"Go die Natsu!"

"My princess has been defiled by that dragons filthy hands!"

Isn't Fairy Tail such a fun place?

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

The sequel of this story is Main Flirting signs + girls~

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Please Support my other stories_'Bishies oujisama' & 'His Obsession' & 'When will you confess?' & 'Natsu's pet' & 'My personal butler' & 'Top Secret' & 'Blazing Fire'_**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
